Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport
"Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" is a song written by Rolf Harris. In 2000, The Wiggles make a version of the song with him and it appeared on It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. Since than, it has appeared on the Wiggles' best of CD and DVD, Hot Potatoes: Best Of The Wiggles and an appearance in The Wiggly Big Show (UK version). Song Credits 2000 Version * Music and Lyrics: Rolf Harris * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Rolf Harris, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Rolf Harris * Publisher: EMI Music 2012 Version * Music and Lyrics: Rolf Harris * Music and Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music Musicians 2000 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page, Rolf Harris * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Terry Murray * Drums - Tony Henry * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Wobble Board - Rolf Harris Celebration! * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Keyboard - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Field Song Lyrics Watch me wallaby's feed, mate Watch me wallaby's feed Ay look they're a dangerous breed, mate So watch me wallaby's feed. All together now Tie me kangaroo down sport Tie me kangaroo down Tie me kangaroo down sport Tie me kangaroo down Keep me cockatoo cool, Curl Keep me cockatoo cool Don’t go acting the fool, Curl Just keep me cockatoo cool All together now Tie me kangaroo down sport Tie me kangaroo down Tie me kangaroo down sport Tie me kangaroo down Take me koala back, Jack Take me koala bear He lives somewhere out on the track, Mack So take me koala bear All together now Tie me kangaroo down sport Tie me kangaroo down Tie me kangaroo down sport Tie me kangaroo down Mine me platypus duck, Bill Mine me platypus duck Don’t let it go running amok, Bill Just Mind me platypus duck All together now Tie me kangaroo down sport Tie me kangaroo down Tie me kangaroo down sport Tie me kangaroo down One more time now Tie me kangaroo down sport Tie me kangaroo down LAST CHANCE!!!!!!!!! Tie me kangaroo down sport Tie me kangaroo down Controversy with Rolf Harris WARNING: Some things discussed below may be inappropriate for children. *Due to Rolf Harris physically abusing certain people recently, The Wiggles may no longer make this song available on the It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! video or album from here on out (the same goes for Ukulele Baby! with the song The Goodship Fabulous Flea). Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Action Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Rolf Harris Songs